callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP7
:For similarly named weapons, see MP5 or MP9. The [[wikipedia:MP7|'MP7']] is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Modern Warfare: Mobilized Singleplayer The MP7 is a weapon found in singleplayer throughout the campaign, but is used only by the SAS. It eventually replaces the M9 as the secondary weapon. Multiplayer The MP7 is also featured in multiplayer, being a usable submachine gun for the Coalition faction since start, being one of its three pre- unlocked weapons (the others being the MP5 and the M4). The MP7 has very low recoil and with a high rate of fire, that coupled with a 40 rounds magazine make this gun the best to start with, as it has higher magazine capacity, rate of fire and damage per second, as well as the clearest ironsights (almost identical to that of a pistol, though bigger). File:MP7_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|A full view of the MP7. File:mp7_6ds.png|The MP7. File:mp7iron_6ds.png|The MP7's Iron Sights. MP7 pickup.jpg|Picking up the MP7. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MP7 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''It only appears in Spec Ops and Multiplayer. Multiplayer The MP7 is unlocked at level 74 in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer, and is the last SMG unlocked. The MP7 features the second highest magazine capacity of 40 rounds, second only to the P90's 50 round magazine, and has a moderately high rate of fire as well as moderate power and very low recoil. It also has slightly higher damage at range compared to most SMGs, killing in 5 shots rather than 6. All these features together allow the MP7 to be a reliable close combat spraying weapon, as well as an effective long range weapon when needed. Its low recoil, high magazine capacity, and slightly higher damage at range makes it similar to an SMGs and Assault Rifle hybrid, with SMG handling and Assault Rifle versatility. The MP7's iron sights are very clear, limiting the need for an optic, though its idle sway can certainly throw off the player's aim. As such, the proficiencies Stability or Range are recommended to either reduce sway or to make the shots that do connect more effective. The MP7's low damage per bullet can be partially remedied with the Rapid Fire attachment, making it comparable with other submachine guns. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The MP7 is available in Survival Mode from level 13 and costs $2000. Gallery MP7_FPV_MW3.png|The MP7. MP7_S.png|The MP7's Iron Sights. MP7 R.png|Reloading. Mw3_mp7holo.jpg|The MP7 with a Holographic Sight in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Defiance The MP7 returns again in Defiance, and is identical in aspect, stats and performance to the Mobilized variant, despite having a different HUD icon and some more recoil. Trivia *The MP7 is one of the few weapons that are seen in Special Ops but not in campaign; others include the AS50, Stinger and M320 GLM. *The MP7's iron sights somewhat resemble those of the Desert Eagle in Modern Warfare 2. *The MP7's killfeed icon is more compressed compared to the pickup icon. *Despite pre-release statements saying the MP7 had low damage, in game it kills with the same amount of bullets as other SMGs at close range, and actually takes less bullets to kill at long range. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, the MP7's HUD icon looks more like the MP7 variant in Modern Warfare 3. However, the actual model of the gun looks more like Mobilized's counterpart. Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons